charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
' WELCOME TO LEONARDOWYATT'S TALK PAGE.' Here you can ask me anything you want to know about Charmed. I will reply to all of you's as soon as I have time. I am an Admin and Co-Manager on here. So If you have any problems with other users on here, please report it to me and I'll sort it out as soon as possible. Remember no fighting, No cussing and no childish behavior. LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE BELOW Draft Articles Hello, I have checked out the draft/sandbox you made for that fictional character. It's very good, I also made one, and I want you to check it so you tell me how it is =). P.S My draft is at my sandbox, and it's not a self-insert, it's lack of imagination xD I love it. x) I was bored with mine and I wanted to make one for ages about if Prue and Andy had a son. xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 04:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks, btw I plan to make them both come back to live in the fanfiction and make them have a son called Mason, I kinda like that name hahaha. There still dead in mine. I just made something up that he was conceived in like 1989 x) Cause I think Andy and Prue were dating in highschool. So I made things up from there, if you get that. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 04:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I get it. Anyway, some months ago I discovered there's a key thing on my fic's plot made no sense. Dyego was born on 1994, and is supposed to be son of Patty and Victor xD Oh, I see what you did there. Cause Patty died like 1978 xD So unless she was summoned as a spirit and...got kinky with Victor, it's kind of not possible. x) --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 05:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep, but I prefered to get past it instead of melting my brain trying to get a explanation, and also the story wouldn't work if he was an adult (it's a crossover with series for teens and Charmed) Yeah, I've been planning on doing one for ages, hence why I kind of check if everything fitted in timeline and everything worked out, cause if it didn't it would probably make no sense whatsoever. xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 05:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, I only checked and compared ages between the teen cast, cause there's a chaos-like thing I'm planning, and for me it won't be "ethical" that one of the person included on it would be older than the other. Mines not like a teen thing, mines more 20-25yr age kind of thing. x) But I'm going to include some photos that Luke (the guy in the infobox) show he's in, which is home and away. So I'll be able to add some of the girls he dated on the show onto that and I was thinking of adding some guys as-well, since myself being bi. I just haven't decided yet, i'm now more contracted on writing out a plan for the early life. xD --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 05:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, I made the early life mostly based on Glee, with the loser thing, and the slushie thing I didn't mentionate in the article xD Also I think I'm gonna include Quinn somewhere, because as well as me, he isn't interested in love or else xDD Infoboxes I think GlennVP needs to be reminded that we have specific colored infoboxes for certain things. Apparently he says there are no rules for infobox colors; in my opinion, to keep things organized and looking professional, specific pages needs specific colors. Ie: The Charmed Ones - The light purple color - ie - The original color of the infoboxes before Glenn changed it to blue. Whitelighters - The light bluish color - ie - Leo Wyatt's Elders - The blue color - ie - Kheel Spells - The turquoise color - ie - To Hear Secret Thoughts Demons - The Maroon Color - ie - Shax, Demonic Bounty Hunters, etc Warlocks - Deep Brown - ie - Greg Rowe Family of Magical Beings - The purple color - ie - Ruth Brody Magical Beings related to nature - Green - ie - Leprechauns Mortals - light brown - ie - Rob :What's the point of having a color-coded system? If the infobox looks good, then who cares? --Shanebeckam 23:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::What a surprise, yet another complaint. Look, HalliwellManor, just because you have a color system, doesn't mean we all have to use it. It's not the official color code of the infoboxes on this wiki. I just took whatever color seemed appropriate. It's very simple, really. The article is about a park, nature, therefore the color should be green. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was writing this when you edited: You're right, also why there's have to be a system? Like, I don't think that every demon infobox have to be dark red, they should be black, or a color that represents the character. Prue Halliwell (just saying) was the strongest sister (in emotional way), she always wanted to protect her sisters, no matter how, so her infobox should have a color that represents that (if a color can represent a music video, why not a personality?). Anyway, this fight for everything has to end, I know there's many things you think that are wrong, but you have to talk about it with Glenn, Khan, Andrew (HalliwellsAttic) instead of complaining and forcing to put this and that. I was specifically asking HalliwellsAttic for his thoughts on the subject. I am not complaining, I am simply asking a question. For your information, look at every single discussion that occurs, once I comment about something, who is the one who directly comments afterward trying to create argument? Pretty much every single talk page is full of complaints by GlennVP disagreeing with what I say. i say something, he disagrees, I respond, and then I am the one accused of complaining. If the facts are actually looked at, it is clear Glenn is the one complaining here because he wants everything his way, not me. (IE Look at the Golden Gate Park article I created). It is either Glenn's way or no way. I am simply stating something that we have discussed before about infobox colors. Several users have even questioned why certain species of beings have a same color as something such as a spell.To make things look professional, organized and in order, everything should have a specific color. It is called ORGANIZATION & NEATNESS. First, you don't need to put it on caps, people understand things. Second, I'm not gonna fight with you, I'm not an admin, I never was and I hope I'll never be one (personal reasons, I usually never work as an admin). Third, of course Glenn is complaining, because there's something you disagree, and he thinks that you are the one who's wrong, so he says his opinion and you say yours. The thing is almost everytime this happens, a minor or major fight starts, which usually ends on they threatning to block you. And that's my point, you have to actually start to work together with them, if not you guys will disagree in everything, and start these fights again. I don't know how you can do this, just suggest things. Add each other to MSN, talk through Facebook, or just email each other, but really, this has to end, there's too much drama on the wiki already to add more. :I already see this turning into a fight so I won't be bothered with typing what I actually wanted to type. :Like I said many times before, there are no rules on the colors, the best color for the Golden Gate Park infobox is green because it's about a park which overall looks green. Nature is represented by the color green, why in heavens name would you give it a red infobox? --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 00:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Just what i need, more fighting on my talk page. -.- --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 02:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :: New rule: If users are going to complain and they know it will turn into a fight. Don't put it on the wiki, email them and talk there. If you do begin a big argument, you will be blocked. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:18, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Golden Gate Park And you think the spaces don't make the article look bad? Unregistered users have put several spaces like that on other articles such as the cupid article, the Coop article, etc and everyone says the spaces are sloppy, yet when Glenn does it, its "oh, yeah, this looks better." I gotta agree with that, I hate them big spaces between the paragraphs, it makes the page look sloppy. I just don't think the whole colored headings are needed, it's confusing for new users. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 02:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox-Glenn Could the Infobox colour be different. The reddish-brown color makes it seem like hes a demon or something. Articles should be titled as they appear on the series in the Book of Shadows correct? Such as Fairies, Celerity Demons, Mercury Demons, Demons, Grimlocks, Magical Amulets, Noxon Demons, Krychek Demons, etc etc etc. Articles such as Water Demon, The Banshee, The Wendigo, The Sea Hag, etc should be titled as such as well, don't you think? The same goes for the species of magical beings in which more than one of appeared, such as Oracles, Trolls, Nymphs, Ogres, Leprechauns, Mermaids, Witches, The Charmed Ones, etc - the article title should be plural, not singular, correct? :In the Book of Shadows, the Banshee page has "A Banshee" as title, not really appropriate as title for the article. The Wendigo would be incorrect because it would indicate there is only one, Wendigo doesn't. And we don't want Wendigos. The Charmed Ones is something different, it's the name of the sisters as a group like The Triad. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 00:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Not getting in that fight. Glenn is the one who changed it not me, so therefor don't invovle me. To Twerdette, no infobox has a specific color and i liked the whole reddish brown on his page. --HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - ( ) 03:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Singular or Plural Vote I think that the vote should be restarted because it does not inform everyone well enough about the differences between the singular and plural forms. It could make a huge difference to everyone's opinion. It should need more examples of what the change would do, etc. so that everyone is well informed. It should also have a closing date. What do you think? --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 22:00, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree. HalliwellManor didn't really put much in the blog. He just stated why ''he think's it should be changed, which is what he did with the new format vote. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems Glenn is underestimating the intelligence of users. Everyone knows what I am talking about when I say singular or plural. It is just Glenn's attempt to get people to agree with him. Zac, why you can't see he is trying to have everything his way is beyond me. :: ::Andrew, my name is Andrew. And I don't think he is, I see where he is coming from. On other Wiki's that have Singular instead of Plural and I don't think he's trying to get everything his own way. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 00:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's not an attempt to get people to agree with me, I just don't want people to just vote "plural" or "singular" without fully knowing how much changes would happen. People can make rush discussions by seeing that one example and they do not think about how other articles would be called. I still think it looks much more professional putting them in singular, just look at wikipedia, they do this as well. "Wendigo" to "Wendigos" or "Banshee" to "Banshee Demons", both which look rather stupid to me. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 06:00, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Email Check it A.S.A.P --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:03, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Which one? The ZacharyHalliwell one? or avm-? one? xD--LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : The @live one, I don't know the other one :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 08:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Episode Hello? I was wondering if you knew what episode this came from http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Holly_as_Cole_Turner.jpg I know that Phoebe was sleeping, Paige was watching outside and Cole turned into Piper I want to see the episode again but cant remeber its name. thank you It's Marry-Go-Round. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Email I have emailed you about many things :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 20:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Gideon draft What do you think of my proposed Gideon draft here? Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 09:32, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Email As long as you think we really should... -Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 12:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should. Just for like a week tho. To give him time to calm down and stop being so demanding or crizticial -.-. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Agreed :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 12:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't put spaces in any pages, the only edits I make are to add something or spelling changes. Sometimes I can't edit a page and it says I've made changes when I haven't but I've already reported this to the admins who are dealing with it. JoeJonas+ChrisHalliwell 15:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : Me and Leoanardo are the Managers. The step above the admins. I think you are refering to the Wiki Staff, who control the wikia system. Because if you are to talk to anyone it is me, or Leonardo. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Email ''(already) Already have had 3 emails from HalliwellManor :( --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) He was like that to me when you blocked him ages ago. What is he saying? --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : I'll copy and paste it to you via email :) Wait just about 2 minutes :). --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 16:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : : Okay. :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Sent another one :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 18:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) HalliwellManor He's been spamming Kostas' site about everything that has happened with him on here and when I told him to stop spamming the site he said this to me: :@GlennVP I could give a rats ass about what you think you loser. The only creating drama is you you belgian waffle. Typical, interfering in other people's conversations. Per usual, everything is always about Glenn. Get over yourself. You caused Buffymybasset and countless editors to leave the Charmed Wiki with your sense of superiority, GET OVER YOURSELF, this is not he Glenn show. I know that he didn't post this on here, but I don't think this attitude will change in the one week block you gave him. He has resorted to name calling, and I'm afraid he will do that on here to once he's able to edit again. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 23:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I know I'm not related at all in this, but, Wow, he finally revealed his true self. I agree with Glenn, is not good for the Wiki a 1 week block. Also he never leaved, he obviously wanted to, do something againt the Wiki, or make us all leave with his behaviour and take over it. Btw I'm posting something, to see if he reacts against me (although I didn't do a speech about him, or, you know, something that can make him react with an incontrollable fury). Anyway, I also think he has to be blocked forever. I know this because it already happen, not directly to me, on a forum. Two persons wanted revenge against the admins, and tried to hack their accounts and take over the forum, without mention that they tried to put all of them against each other. I don't want this to happen to the wiki, and I think the way to prevent it is blocking HalliwellManor forever. I just saw what he wrote about me. HalliwellManor (Saturday, 05 March 2011 13:37) Back to the comics now, The Heir Up There was amazing!! Too bad Zac aka LeonardoWyatt from the Charmed Wiki had to ruin it by posting information about the issue the day of its release. and HalliwellManor (Saturday, 05 March 2011 13:34) Also, Zac, another manager on the wiki, known by the username LeonardoWyatt, constantly says I create drama. but if you were to look at his talk page on the wiki, right now he and Khan are messaging each other back and forth about an email I sent regarding being blocked. It's all they do - email eachother back and forth gossiping about other users, in my opinion, that is what is wrong; talking about people in an email where the person can't defend themself is 100% wrong and unfair. Seriously, he's getting out of hand. I might have to extend his block. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Who can be so....like that, oh wait I know who......my sister, shes evil. She acts the same way he does, sort of...confused about whats right from wrong.-- He's getting annoying now -.- He said we start drama on here, but look at him? He goes to another site, that has NO drama and he starts on it that site cause he didn't get his own way? --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : He is emailing me and one of them disturbed me, it was not horrible just weird. He said Glenn and LeonardoWyatt are playing me, and that I should open my eyes and see it. Leonardo check your email, I sent you the email he sent me. HalliwellManor is going to hate this because he does not like it when we email but how else are we going to discuss promotions and stuff without other users seeing? So if what HalliwellManor said about me and Andrew emailing eachother, we do not bitch about other users, just one ;) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 09:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Check it again please :D --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 10:13, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I replied. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Opinon Absolutely NOT. Sounds ridiculous.-- And I believe you. Wait did HalliwellManor tell you this cause if he did. Then hes probably the only one that believes that nonsense. I am so tried of him. : Same. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 15:12, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Blog Could you give me the link to where the behavior is located? Mr. Grille (contact) 14:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Isabel's daughter page Hi! sorry but can you please delete this page cause the other day we had a problem with an user who doesn't understand why this page exist cause Isabel aka Neena never said she has a child ( she misunderstood with Charlotte's child).Thanks! :)Chloefan03 16:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Comics I send you another e-mail ;-) --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 18:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks Glenn :)Chloefan03 18:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Would it be okay if I clean up the talk page of the Priscilla Baxter article? It's becoming very long and all discussions have been dealt with. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 21:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No,of course not!These discussions should stay!There are many editors who dissagree with a lot of things in Priscillas page. 22:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :The only one who disagrees is you and all other unregistered ones. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 22:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Maybe.But just because we are unregistered,that doesnt mean that our opinion doesnt count.Anyway,personaly I believe that Priscilla possesed Molecular Immobilization,because Anton said that we was gonna fight through her power,meaning that it was a strong one like Immobilization.Fighting through meant adjusting in my opinion.Plus generations before Priscilla possesed Molecular Immobilization,why not her?She lived 200 years after Melinda Warren,she should have the same power as her ancestor.Not a weaker form of it,based on the evolution of powers. 23:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes clean it up. :) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 01:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) The other woman Hi Andrew, I've got to say, that women IS (sorry for caps) Carolyn Seldon. I mean, obviously she was based on her beaten appearance, and she's blonde, her mouth is exactly like Carolyn's, also her wounds are. And I personally don't think they based her on her is she wasn't her (at least that they did the same that on The Simpsons "a detail to bother us" xD) I'm really not sure if it's her exactly tho. I thought they kind of looked the same in apperance, and it would make sense cause Carolyn was beaten up. But if it was her, then Cal would have a son then. Cause I think she was trying to get her son back in Charmed & Dangerous. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes she was. Anyway I'm starting to think they screwed it up to bother us, if not, Cal should be Cal Seldon, at least she kept her last name as well as Piper and Paige did. I don't think Carolyn was married. Cause I don't think it said nothing about it on the episode, it only referred to him as "The Crazy Ex" xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep, that's truth, but I don't recall any other single mom except by Patty on the whole series (I've watched, there are some episodes that I never watched hehe). Off-topic/talk: Do you know if Phoebe actually mentioned Chile's sea on A witch's tail part 2? No she didn't. But she did mention this "Phoebe: People are chewing entire species into extinction. Take Chilean Sea Bass. I have yet to even spot one. And swordfish for example, you might as well be munching on a bald eagle." xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:38, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I meant, I just typed it wrong. My dad went to see what I was doing just in the moment she said Chilean Sea. I loved it because they never mention it again, and it's the first USA series to mention it, ever. I don't even know what it is anyways. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me,but who gave PerryPeverell the authority to erase discussions?Especially Priscilla Baxters discussions! 14:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Perry Peverell Excuse me,but who gave PerryPeverell the authority to erase discussions?Especially Priscilla Baxters discussions! 14:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Both Andrew and Khan did. Like I've already explained, the discussion whether or not Priscilla possesses MD or MI has been helt multiple times. Each time 90% of this wiki's members agreed that Priscilla possessed MD. The discussion is over. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 14:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : :I strongly disagree!There are a lot of editors who believe Priscilla possesed Molecular Immobilization.Besides does this cost you so much,if you put "Molecular Deceleration or Molecular Immobilization" in her infobox?If you do that,all of us would be ok! 14:24, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::There will always be people who disagree, but fact is, majority of this wiki's actual editors believe she possesses MD. And that's how it will stay. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 14:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::The point is that the majority disagrees my friend!Molecular Immobilization is a very likely possibility.I think it would be more accurate if you include Molecular Immobilization in her infobox. 15:05, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That said majority being you? I don't think so. The discussions have been helt and dealt with. Priscilla's power is Molecular Deceleration and it will stay this way. Sorry if this comes off as rude but just deal with it. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 15:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Why cant you just consider of adding Molecular Immobilization in her infobox...?? 15:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: This marks lots of resemblance to JohnnyHalliwell. I put Molecular Deceleraton (possibly) but it was removed. That way it stops all arguments. Ok :)? Okay :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 16:12, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Witches Article Do you like what I did? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ Edits ッ 17:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hogan's powers How do we know Hogan possesed Electrokinesis and not Pyrotechniks? 09:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Like Nicknameguy put as the summary. It's more plausible that Hogan now possessed Electrokines after killing Brent. Warlocks are most known for killing witches and obtaining their powers, so Hogan Killed Brent, therefor getting the power. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but with what power did he kill Brent?With blinking...?He muss have some other offensive power,such as pyrotechniks.Therefor electrokinesis is a "possible power" for Hogan. 09:53, March 15, 2011 (UTC)